Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku
by Sevirel Reshi Dashi
Summary: Naruto, seorang freelance. Raynare, seorang dokter bedah yang juga freelance. Di sisi lain, pemerintah Jepang mengeluarkan beberapa kebijakan baru. Kebijakan apakah itu? Lalu, apakah ada hubungannya dengan Naruto dan juga Raynare? Nikmatilah sebuah cerita di bawah langit Tokyo.


**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**Disclaimer : "Naruto" milik Masashi Kishimoto dan "Highschool DXD" milik Ichie Ishibumi, sedangkan cerita "Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku" ini milik saya.**

**Genre : Drama, Medical, and Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Naruto, seorang freelance. Raynare, seorang dokter bedah yang juga freelance. Di sisi lain, pemerintah Jepang mengeluarkan beberapa kebijakan baru. Kebijakan apakah itu? Lalu, apakah ada hubungannya dengan Naruto dan juga Raynare? Nikmatilah sebuah cerita di bawah langit Tokyo.**

**Warning : Cerita One-shoot, GaJe, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

Banyak orang berkata bahwa, seseorang yang ingin hidupnya sukses dan berjaya harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

Akan tetapi, anggapan itu hanya berlaku bagi orang-orang yang benar-benar ingin mengejar kehidupan yang mereka impikan.

Namun, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak bisa mencapai impian mereka, sehingga menyebabkan banyaknya masalah hidup yang menghantui tubuh dan juga pikiran mereka.

Banyak orang juga berkata bahwa, bermimpi lah setinggi langit, maka kau akan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan mimpi tersebut.

Sekali lagi, banyak dari mereka menuai kegagalan. Orang-orang itu tidak dapat mewujudkan impiannya. Mereka jatuh dari tempat tinggi yang tak bisa dijangkau bernama langit, dan masuk ke dalam jurang yang tak bertepi.

Untuk itulah semua yang diucapkan banyak orang hanyalah ucapan yang akan terjadi bila takdir dan keberuntungan memihak mereka.

Dan dari dua hal itu, tidak satupun yang memihak seorang pria bersurai kuning jabrik yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya ini, meskipun matahari sudah menampakkan cahayanya dari ufuk timur.

Pria ini sedang enak-enaknya memeluk guling bersarung oranye dan bergambar seekor rubah yang menyeringai sadis. Sambil mengigau, dia terus mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya.

Pria ini bernama Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang pria biasa dan dengan kehidupannya yang biasa pula.

Jam weker yang sedari tadi berdering tak dapat membuatnya terbangun. Dia tengah menikmati kenikmatan yang tidak nyata di dalam sebuah bayangan visual yang terjadi ketika otak manusia sedang beristirahat.

Mimpi.

Satu kata berjuta makna.

Naruto sedang bermimpi yang membuatnya merasa bahagia. Dia tak tahu bahwa ketika dia terbangun, maka mimpi yang membuatnya bahagia tersebut hanyalah kebahagiaan palsu.

Kemudian, mimpi tersebut terkadang tidak dapat diingat, meskipun mimpi itu memiliki kenangan manis yang menipu.

Mimpi adalah mimpi.

Meskipun kau mencoba untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata, mimpi tidak akan pernah terwujud oleh orang yang tidak memiliki takdir dan keberuntungan yang nyata dipihaknya.

Takdir.

Keberuntungan.

Dua kata yang saling melengkapi.

**.**

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**.**

Semburat pagi yang ternyata sudah siang ini membuat pria dengan pandangan datar yang ia miliki berdecak kesal.

"Ck, kusooo! Aku kesiangan lagi! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memihakku, wahai keberuntungan sialan?" Naruto, pria itu mengomel hal yang jelas-jelas terjadi merupakan kesalahannya.

Dan juga, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Oh, salah. Keberuntungan merupakan keberuntungan. Dan kesialan merupakan kesialan. Kenapa aku menggabungkannya? Dasar bodoh!" dia memaki kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan segera ia bergegas mengganti pakaian tidur yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian yang ada di lemari, tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Set

Sret

Pria dengan surai kuning dan kulit tan yang ia miliki sudah berpakaian rapi. Naruto tidak mandi, dia hanya sekedar membasuh muka kusutnya saja.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan merupakan pakaian khusus pegawai restoran yang ada di kawasan Tokyo Central, McRonald.

Seragam yang dimiliki oleh restoran tersebut mempunyai ciri khas, seperti kemeja pendek berwarna merah, kecuali di kerahnya berwarna hitam dan mempunyai logo McRonald di bagian atas dada kanan.

_Beloved my star~_

_I try for found you~_

_Because in my heart~_

_I Miss You~_

Terdengar alunan musik merdu di dalam kamar Naruto yang terletak di lantai dua.

Suara itu berasal dari sebuah ponsel di atas sebuah meja belajar. Naruto kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Moshi-moshi. Ohayou, _Manager_."

"OHAYOU KEPALAMU! Kau tak tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Saat ini pengunjung lagi ramai, bodoh! Cepat kesini kalau tidak mau kupecat!"

"Ha-ha'i!"

Dengan cepat Naruto segera bergegas untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya sekarang ini. Yang meneleponnya tadi adalah seorang manager dari tempat ia bekerja saat ini.

Tap Tap Tap

Cklek

"Ittekimasu!"

Brakkk!

**.**

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**.**

Di rumah sakit Trihexia, Tokyo, Jepang.

Rumah sakit Trihexia merupakan rumah sakit yang didirikan setelah runtuhnya rumah sakit nomor satu Jepang, Ourobos, pada tahun 2010.

Trihexia diresmikan dan dibuka pada awal Oktober 2019. Sekarang adalah tahun 2024, yang artinya Trihexia sudah berdiri selama kurang lebih 5 tahun.

Rumah sakit Ourobos merupakan pusat dari semua rumah sakit di Jepang. Akibat dari jatuhnya rumah sakit Ourobos, lebih dari separuh dokter di Jepang mengundurkan diri. Penyebab jatuhnya rumah sakit Ourobos adalah karena besarnya pengeluaran anggaran pemerintah yang tidak semestinya dan itu membuat kas negara menjadi sedikit.

Oleh karena itu, pemerintah Jepang tidak mempunyai cukup banyak uang untuk diberikan kepada para dokter sebagai gaji mereka dengan semestinya. Dan itu juga membuat peralatan-peralatan dan perlengkapan-perlengkapan di rumah sakit Ourobos yang menjadi pusat semua rumah sakit Jepang menjadi tidak lengkap, bahkan kondisi di rumah sakit itu terbilang buruk.

Maka dari itu, pemerintah Jepang mengeluarkan beberapa kebijakan baru. Salah satunya ialah dengan memperkerjakan para dokter freelance yang memiliki lisensi resmi atas kemampuan mereka.

Saat ini, di rumah sakit Trihexia, lebih tepatnya di salah satu ruangan operasi yang ada disana, operasi bedah tengah dilakukan.

"Bagaimana ini ..."

Seorang yang menjadi dokter bedah utama mengalami kebingungan melihat ke dalam tubuh pasien yang ia bedah. Yang lain tetap diam karena mereka juga tengah dilanda kebingungan.

Waktu pun terus berjalan saat mereka diam tak melakukan apapun.

Lalu, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan operasi terbuka. Datanglah seorang perempuan yang memakai pakaian khusus operasi. Dokter bedah utama melebarkan matanya melihat perempuan itu.

"Raynare Sensei ..."

Itulah nama perempuan yang saat ini berjalan ke arahnya dan langsung menggeser kasar tubuh sang dokter bedah yang menyebutkan namanya tadi.

"Sarcoma Arteri Pulmonalis." Raynare Sensei berkata sambil melihat ke dalam tubuh sang pasien yang sudah dibuka oleh dokter bedah utama sebelumnya.

"Ma-maksudmu itu bukan Emboli Paru?" dokter yang telah digeser secara kasar oleh Raynare tadi bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Kalian para orang bodoh sudah salah mendiagnosis penyakit pasien. Itulah bila kalian jadi dokter gadungan yang hanya mementingkan jabatan dan uang. Kalian ini dokter, jadi jangan pernah membuat kesalahan, bodoh!"

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan pun terkejut.

"Pisau bedah."

Tiba-tiba Raynare berkata dan mengadahkan tangan kanannya.

Seorang perawat yang ada disampingnya dengan gagap memberi sebuah pisau bedah yang sudah disiapkan.

"Menghapus tumor. Metzen."

Orang-orang dalam ruangan seketika kembali ke kesadaran mereka bahwa saat ini mereka tengah menjalankan operasi yang mempertaruhkan nyawa seseorang. Semua orang mengambil posisi masing-masing dan kembali berkonsentrasi.

Lalu, sebuah gunting khusus yang dinamakan Metzen diberikan pada Raynare yang mengambil alih posisi sebagai dokter bedah utama. Sedangkan dokter bedah utama tadi mengambil alih posisi asisten 1, asisten 2 menjadi asisten 3, dan begitu juga selanjutnya.

"Me-menakjubkan!" melihat kelihaian Raynare, asisten 1 berkata dengan nada takjub.

"Tumor dihapus. Berikutnya, kita akan merekonstruksi ventrikel saluran keluar yang tepat."

"Raynare Sensei, bagaimana dengan pneumonectomy dari paru-paru kiri?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Tapi bagaimana kekambuhan dari paru-paru?"

"Tumor telah dihapus sepenuhnya. Berdasarkan hasil pra-operasi yang kulakukan sebelum kalian dengan bodohnya mengoprasi pasien yang salah kalian diagnosis, tidak ada masalah di daerah paru-paru."

Raynare pun kembali melihat ke bawah.

"Oke, ayo bergerak. Penggalian perikardium. Pisau bedah."

Perawat yang ada di sebelah kanan Raynare sekali lagi memberikan sebuah pisau bedah, tapi bukan pisau bedah yang sebelumnya, melainkan pisau bedah yang baru.

"Asisten pertama. Mulai ligasi arteri paru-paru secara bersamaan."

"Mengerti! Kami akan melakukan jahitan kontinyu. 6/0 polypropylene."

Raynare melihat asisten pertama dan berkata, "Aku melihat kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, cukup baik."

"Ha'i!"

Lalu, operasi itu berjalan dengan lancar dibawah arahan Raynare Sensei.

"Selesai. Volume pendarahan?"

"100 cc."

"Kerja bagus."

Kemudian, Raynare berjalan memutari pasien dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke bagian atas dada pasien setelah melepas sarung tangan karet yang ia kenakan.

"Untuk seterusnya jagalah kesehatanmu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu kepada pasien operasi, Raynare melangkah pergi dari ruangan operasi itu.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan operasi menunduk menghormati Raynare.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

**.**

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**.**

Ryuumaru Raynare, seorang dokter bedah bedah freelance yang saat ini berkerja di bawah kontrak rumah sakit Trihexia.

Namun, biar bagaimanapun Raynare adalah ahli bedah tingkat internasional. Ilmu dan kemampuan yang ia dapatkan berasal dari pengalaman yang nyata, serta seorang sosok yang mengajarkan ia sampai bisa seperti sekarang ini. Sosok tersebut dia anggap sebagai orangtuanya, karena ialah yang terus mengurusnya sampai saat ini. Orang itu bernama Azazel, seorang mantan ahli bedah profesional yang lisensi resminya sudah dicabut.

Akan tetapi, saat ini dialah yang menjadi manager dari Raynare. Azazel mendirikan tempat agen rujukan, dan yang mengajukan Raynare ke direktur dari rumah sakit Trihexia saat ini adalah dia. Direktur pun menerimanya setelah membaca persyaratan yang diajukan dalam beberapa lembar kertas yang Azazel berikan.

Raynare dianggap sebuah pengganggu bagi beberapa orang di departemen ahli bedah yang selalu ingin mencari muka di hadapan para atasan. Mengambil alih operasi dokter bedah lain, mengubah-ubah prosedur yang harus dijalankan ketika operasi sedang berlangsung, hingga pakaian bebas yang ia kenakan ketika di rumah sakit. Yah, walaupun itu ditutupi oleh jas putih yang biasa para dokter kenakan.

Dokter bedah satu ini menolak diperintah, menolak berkelompok, menolak kekuasaan, dan menolak segala sesuatu yang tidak memerlukan lisensi. Pengalaman yang ia miliki serta lisensi yang ada padanya merupakan satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki untuk menjadi seorang ahli bedah.

Kemudian, detikan terakhir menuju ke angka 12 pun berdetik. Jarum panjang mengarah ke angka 12 dan jarum pendek mengarah ke angka 5. Sedangkan jarum tipis telah melewati keduanya.

Sudah jam 5 sore, itu berarti sudah waktunya para dokter freelance pulang. Meskipun ada beberapa yang belum pulang karena diminta oleh kepala departemen masing-masing untuk membuat sebanyak mungkin makalah penelitian untuk menunjang karir mereka di masa depan.

Tapi, Ryuumaru Raynare adalah pengecualian. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut, lisensi yang ia miliki tidak diperlukan untuk itu. Yang dia perdulikan hanya operasi, operasi, dan operasi. Dokter satu ini ingin menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dan mengasah kemampuan yang ia miliki agar tidak tumpul.

Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya, dia pergi begitu saja setelah menaruh jas putih di loker dalam ruangan terpisah, tapi masih dalam departemen bedah dan mengambil tas miliknya.

Kemudian, Raynare pun berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

**.**

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**.**

Seorang dokter muda berjalan di pinggiran jalan menuju ke kedai ramen yang terletak di pinggir jalanan Grigori Blok A-1, Tokyo Street. Dokter yang kemampuannya sudah jelas tapi masih tetap diragukan oleh orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya dengan baik. Seorang dokter yang sudah banyak menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dan meletakkan keselamatan pasien di atas segalanya. Dokter wanita yang banyak menerima kritikan pedas dari dokter-dokter lain yang hanya mementingkan nama baik dan kekuasaan yang mereka miliki. Dan dokter tersebut bernama Ryuumaru Raynare.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi, Raynare saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ke kedai ramen favoritnya. Setiap shift kerjanya sebagai dokter freelance selesai, dia datang ke kedai ini.

Tak berselang lama, Raynare pun sampai ke kedai tersebut. Hanya dua orang yang bertugas disana. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang ayah dan anak. Si ayah bertugas memasak makanan dan si anak perempuannya mencatat dan menyajikan pesanan yang ia terima dari para pelanggan.

Merasakan ada yang masuk ke kedai, dua orang itu berkata, "Selamat datang di kedai kami!" dengan nada bersahabat.

"Kalian berdua bersemangat seperti biasanya, Ossan, Ayame." Raynare berucap sambil tersenyum ke arah dua orang ayah dan anak itu.

Melihat Raynare lah yang masuk tak membuat kedua orang itu heran. Pasalnya Raynare telah menjadi pelanggan tetap mereka.

"Kau juga tepat waktu seperti biasanya, Raynare. Duduklah, seperti biasa kan?"

Si ayah, koki dari kedai ramen itu berkata dengan wajah sumringah.

"Tentu saja, tapi kali ini sediakan dua porsi. Aku lapar sekali melihat orang-orang bodoh yang salah diagnosis tadi."

Raynare berkata setelah duduk di salah satu kursi kedai sambil dagunya bertengger di atas meja kedai.

"Hehehe, kau selalu berbicara kasar kepada dokter-dokter itu, Raynare-san." Ayame menanggapi hal tersebut sambil tertawa ringan.

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan sampah dalam sebuah rumah sakit, Ayame." Raynare berkata dan Ayame beserta ayahnya hanya terkikik geli dengan pemikiran Raynare tentang para dokter-dokter yang membuatnya kesal tersebut.

"Ha'i ha'i, tunggu sebentar, pesananmu segera siap."

Ketiga orang itu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Saat ini hanya ada mereka bertiga di kedai ramen ini. Kedai ini memang baru buka ketika orang-orang sudah pulang kerja dan Raynare selalu datang tepat ketika kedai telah dibuka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan Raynare telah tiba di hadapannya.

"Nih, selamat makan, Raynare-san!" Ayame memberikan pesanan tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Wuoh, mie dan kuahnya terlalu banyak!"

Raynare cukup terkejut dengan dua pesanan yang telah sampai. Memang dia memesan dua porsi, tapi kedua porsi tersebut bukanlah seperti porsi yang selalu ia makan, meskipun tetap banyak. Walaupun begitu dia senang melihatnya.

"Hehehe, makanlah, kau pelanggan setia kedaiku. Jadi tak masalah memberikan lebih banyak."

Mendengar perkataan ayah dari Ayame, Raynare pun berterima kasih dan dia mulai makan.

"Ittadakimasu!"

**.**

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**.**

Setelah selesai memakan dua porsi ramen, Raynare pun ingin segera pulang. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba datang seorang pria bersurai kuning acak-acakan masuk ke kedai ramen.

"Selamat datang di kedai ramen kami!" seperti biasanya, Ayame dan ayahnya menyambut pelanggan dengan baik.

"Ossan! Pesan ramen jumbo ekstra pedas!" pria bersurai kuning itu berteriak dengan kencang hingga membuat kaget ketiga orang yang berada di kedai.

Saat ini, di kedai ramen pelanggan masihlah hanya Raynare seorang. Bukannya kedai ini tak memiliki pelanggan lain. Akan tetapi, orang-orang selain Raynare tentunya, datang pada saat malam mulai menunjukkan gelapnya. Sekitar jam 7 malam, kedai mulai ramai. Sekarang masih jam setengah 6, jadi pelanggan yang biasanya datang pada waktu malam tentu belum datang.

Kembali lagi ke pria yang tadi berteriak memesan makanan.

"Are? Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Naruto-san?" Ayame lah yang memulai pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan kepada pria yang berteriak tadi, rupanya pria itu adalah Naruto.

Dengan muka kusut dan raut wajah yang kesal dia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kedai. Wajahnya diapitkan diantara kedua tangan yang menyilang di atas meja kedai sambil berteriak "Aaaaaah!". Naruto terlihat lelah sekali, dan tak lama dia pun mengarahkan mukanya ke Ayame.

"Karir ku terancam punah, Ayame-san ..."

Ayame dan ayahnya bingung dengan perkataan Naruto sebelum mereka berdua mengangguk. Sedangkan Raynare yang harusnya sudah berangkat pulang ke rumahnya tadi tidak jadi pulang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ia duduki tadi dan tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan.

Raynare cukup penasaran apa yang membuat pria bersurai kuning ini berteriak seperti tadi.

"Jadi, biar kuperjelas. Kau pasti lagi-lagi bangun kesiangan untuk pergi berkerja. Dan karena hal itu kau terancam dipecat. Benar?"

Ayame mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, pikiran ayahnya sama dengannya. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Ayame mengangguk lesu. Wajahnya saat ini menunjukkan raut wajah paling kasihan dan memelas, meskipun itu tak enak dilihat.

"Hah~, kau ini, tidak ada kapok-kapoknya." Ayame memijit pelan dahinya sebelum berkata lagi. "Dan, apa-apaan kata 'terancam punah' itu? Seperti sebuah spesies saja."

"Habisnya~, keberuntungan selalu tidak berpihak kepadaku. Dan takdir yang kujalani juga pasti mengaturnya seperti ini dengan baiknya."

Teuchi, nama ayahnya Ayame, dia dan anaknya menatap Naruto dengan mulut membentuk lingkaran seolah berkata "Ooh!". Raynare sendiri mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dia mulai mengerti kenapa Naruto seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, yang sabar saja. Ramen pesananmu akan segera datang, jadi bersemangat lah!"

Dengan wajah yang penuh aura orang yang bijak, Teuchi memberi semangat Naruto, seolah-olah Naruto adalah anaknya sendiri. Padahal dia senang ada yang membeli ramen buatannya, hehehe. Tapi dia juga tulus mengatakan hal itu. Teuchi berpikir untuk memberikan diskon pada Naruto seperti yang ia berikan kepada Raynare barusan, ketika Raynare ingin membayar dua porsi ramen yang ia makan tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, ramen jumbo ekstra pedas pesanan Naruto pun sudah siap. Melihat makanan favoritnya sudah tersaji di depannya saat ini, dia mengatupkan tangan sebelum mengambil sumpit yang ia letakkan di tengah kedua tangannya.

"Ittadakima-! U-ugh!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang perutnya dan kemudian jatuh telungkup ke lantai dan itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Naruto! Hei, Naruto! Ada apa denganmu?"

Ayame yang tersadar duluan dari kedua orang lainnya menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah terkejut dan juga cemas.

Teuchi dan Raynare pun dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto yang masih memegang perutnya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Dengan sigap, Raynare yang memang seorang dokter mengecek keadaan Naruto dan menyuruh Ayame untuk menelpon ambulan. Dokter wanita itu memegang area sekitar perut Naruto.

Seakan menemukan tanda-tanda bagian mana yang sakit, Raynare segera membalikkan tubuh Naruto menghadap ke atas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah sebuah mobil ambulan. Naruto diangkat ke dalam mobil itu dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit bersama Raynare yang mendampinginya. Raynare berkata kepada Ayame dan Teuchi untuk jangan khawatir, karena ada dokter hebat bersamanya. Memang terdengar sombong, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

**.**

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**.**

Di rumah sakit Trihexia, tepatnya di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit, Naruto terbaring lemah. Saat ini dia sedang beristirahat setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mengalami kesakitan dan sudah diatasi oleh seorang dokter yang membawanya kesini. Tentu saja dokter itu adalah Raynare.

Sreeek

Suara pintu ruangan terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan berjas putih masuk.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Ah, tubuhku masih sedikit lemas, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Sensei."

Dokter itu, Raynare, menggeleng pelan menanggapinya. Lalu, dia mulai menunjukkan wajah yang menurut Naruto menakutkan.

"Apa kau sering memakan mie instan dan makanan instan lainnya?"

"I-iya."

Setelah mendengar itu Raynare hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Kemudian, dia kembali menunjukkan wajah yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dan itu juga membuat Naruto kembali ketakutan.

"Maaf, pertanyaanku ini agak melenceng dan tidak sopan. Tapi ... apakah kau salah satu orang yang disebut Otaku?"

Naruto hanya memalingkan mukanya saja sebelum mengangguk perlahan. Mendapatkan jawabannya, Raynare menghela nafas.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, kau terkena kolesterol. Tingkat kolesterolmu sangat tinggi. Selain itu, lambungmu mengalami peradangan dan juga pembengkakan. Tidak hanya memakan makanan cepat saji, tapi juga ditambah dengan rasa pedas yang berlebihan. Kau itu bodoh, ya?"

Naruto tetap memalingkan kepala ke arah lain dan diam membisu. Daripada melihat wajah Raynare yang terlihat menjengkelkan, dia lebih memilih melihat pemandangan langit biru cerah yang terbentang di langit dari kaca jendela ruangan.

Akan tetapi, bukannya mendapat ketenangan, dia malah tambah gusar. Pasalnya, Raynare memajukan kepalanya ke arah dirinya sambil melotot. Meskipun tidak melihat secara langsung, Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaan berbahaya darinya.

Glek

Menelan ludah secara kasar, Naruto semakin risau. Bahkan, mungkin detak jantungnya yang mengalun dengan cepat tak pelak membuatnya bisa mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Melihat tak ada tanggapan, Raynare sekali lagi menghela nafas seolah lelah dengan tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan ini, meskipun dia sudah dewasa.

"Lain kali makanlah makanan yang sehat bila kau tidak ingin mati cepat."

Segera, Raynare ingin pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum Naruto memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Me-meskipun masuk bangsal umum, biayanya tetap mahal, benar bukan?"

Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas. Memang benar, meskipun dirawat di bangsal umum, seseorang pasti akan dikenakan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Belum lagi, Naruto saat ini dirawat di pusat dari seluruh rumah sakit di Jepang, Trihexia.

Untuk seorang freelance yang berkerja sebagai karyawan tidak tetap, Naruto bisa saja kehilangan pekerjaan setiap saat. Dengan gaji yang pas-pasan, Naruto berkerja serabutan. Dia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan uang bukan hanya untuk hidup, makan, dan minum saja, tapi juga untuk memenuhi hasrat akan mengkoleksi original dari DVD anime, manga, action figure, dan kostum cosplay.

Naruto, seorang Otaku yang hidup sendirian di apartemen sederhana dan juga seorang freelance.

Gaji seorang freelance yang berkerja di bawah kontrak perusahaan makanan cepat saji tidak bisa disandingkan dengan gaji seorang freelance yang memiliki profesi-profesi unggulan seperti dokter, pilot, dan profesi unggulan lainnya.

Itu semua memiliki perbedaan nominal yang besar. Untuk itulah Naruto bertanya seperti itu kepada Raynare, walaupun dia tahu bahwa biaya yang akan dibayarnya nanti cukup besar. Bila saja keuangannya saat ini tidak sedang menipis dan kerjaan yang ia jalani saat ini tidak terancam, maka dia tidak akan risau.

Raynare, dokter itu tetap diam dan hanya melihat Naruto yang wajahnya tertunduk lemas. Raynare tahu bahwa Naruto telah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, untuk itulah dia diam tak menanggapi.

"Jangan khawatir, biaya berobatmu akan kubayar."

Terkejut dengan pernyataan mengejutkan yang Raynare berikan tiba-tiba, Naruto langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Yah, karena aku habis memakan ramen yang sangat enak dan juga banyak, aku akan sedikit berbaik hati. Tapi ..." Raynare sudah diambang pintu ruangan sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Naruto dengan mata sebelah. "Untuk seterusnya, jangan terlalu berlebihan memakan makanan cepat saji dan makanan-makanan pedas lainnya."

Sreeek

Mencengangkan. Tindakan Raynare untuk membayar biaya pengobatannya sungguh membuat Naruto tercengang. Naruto berpikir wanita itu sungguh baik, cantik, dan entah kenapa dia merasa hangat di bagian dadanya.

**.**

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**.**

Hari demi hari terus terlewati tanpa ada suatu insiden yang mengancam.

Perlahan demi perlahan, keakraban Naruto dan Raynare semakin dekat. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit Trihexia. Hampir setiap hari mereka berdua bertemu dan memakan ramen bersama, tentu saja di kedai ramen milik Teuchi dan putrinya Ayame.

Naruto mengikuti saran dari Raynare sebelumnya. Ia mengurangi jatah makan ramen pedasnya, meskipun terkadang masih kelewatan. Selain itu, dia juga menambah beberapa sayuran ketika memasak mie instan sendiri di rumahnya.

Teuchi dan Ayame melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Raynare tersenyum, tidak, mereka menyeringai jahil. Dan itu terlihat oleh Naruto dan juga Raynare.

"A-ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ayame yang masih nyengir menampakkan ekspresi terkejut seakan teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku ada dua tiket menonton bioskop dan dua tiket masuk wahana hiburan untuk akhir tahun nanti. Sayangnya, aku tidak dapat menikmatinya. Akhir tahun nanti kedai kami pasti ramai. Aku tak dapat meninggalkan ayahku sendiri."

Naruto melihat Ayame yang membeli tiket-tiket tersebut merasa kasihan. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Raynare memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Bagaiman tiket-tiket ini untuk kalian berdua saja?"

"Eh?"

'Sudah kuduga.'

"Nih, kuberikan, gratis."

"Kau serius ... Ayame-san?"

Ayame mengangguk mantap.

"Wuaah! Arigatou! Ne ne, bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Raynare-san!"

Raynare menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sebelah karena mata satuan ia tutup. Kemudian ia menatap Ayame yang nyengir sambil mengacungkan ibu jari tangannya.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak mempunyai rencana akhir tahun nanti."

"Yattaa!"

Semuanya tersenyum melihat Naruto kegirangan begitu, termasuk Raynare. Akhirnya, hari sudah malam Ayame beserta Naruto sudah mau pulang. Kedai semakin ramai seiring berlalunya malam.

"Kami pulang dulu, Teuchi Jiji, Ayame-san!"

"Ha'i ha'i, Arigatou. Sering-sering lah kesini lagi."

"Pasti!"

Naruto dan Raynare keluar dari kedai dan berjalan ke arah yang sama. Tempat tinggal Naruto dan tempat tinggal Raynare melalui jalan yang sama. Awalnya mereka terkejut karena tempat tinggal satu sama lain searah dan tidak cukup jauh. Hanya sekitar 200 meter lebih jarak diantara tempat tinggal mereka.

Sekali lagi, untuk hari yang lain, mereka berdua pulang bersama. Keduanya berbicara tentang rencana akhir tahun nanti. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Sebab, Raynare melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan berkata kepada Naruto bahwa dia ingin segera pulang karena kedua orangtuanya pulang.

"Ha'i, sampai jumpa lagi, Raynare-san!"

Raynare berlari kecil sambil menggenggam handphone yang ia miliki karena ada telepon dari kedua orangtuanya. Raynare ingin segera pulang dan sekarang ia menyebrangi jalan melalui zebra cross. Namun, dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya. Naruto melihat itu dan berlari mengejarnya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

Kemudian ...

"Raynare-san! Awas!"

"Eh?"

CKIIIITTTT

BRAAAAKKKK

**.**

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**.**

Suara hiruk-piruk keramaian di jalanan Tokyo terdengar khawatir atas kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat jalanan macet total hingga ke ujung jalan Alvarez 12, Tokyo Street.

Siapa sangka hari-hari yang tenang tanpa ada kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya kini berubah menjadi sebuah insiden yang cukup mengerikan.

Berkenaan dengan itu, suara sirine mobil polisi dan mobil ambulan bergema disana. Kejadian yang terjadi ketika sebuah kendaraan roda empat tiba-tiba melenceng dari jalurnya, menurut beberapa saksi mata ada beberapa mobil juga yang melenceng dari jalur yang seharusnya. Dari penyelidikan lebih lanjut, polisi mengemukakan bahwa pengemudi-pengemudi kendaraan tersebut sedang dalam keadaan mabuk ketika menyetir.

Kecelakaan beruntun pun terjadi di sepanjang jalan, menyebabkan cukup banyak korban jiwa. Tercatat bahwa ada 24 orang meninggal termasuk si pengendara mabuk yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi, 12 orang mengalami luka-luka berat, dan 30 orang mengalami luka-luka ringan.

Proses pengevakuasian berjalan lambat karena padatnya kendaraan yang menumpuk di sepanjang jalan Alvarez 12. Padatnya kendaraan di ibukota bukanlah hal biasa, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah kecelakaan itu terjadi pada jam orang-orang pulang kerja. Meskipun suara sirine mobil polisi dan suara sirine mobil ambulan berbunyi keras secara terus menerus, hal itu tidak dapat dihindari.

Polisi-polisi yang mengatur lalu lintas yang macet total itu kepayahan dalam menanganinya. Dan hal tersebut terjadi sampai tengah malam.

**.**

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku**

**.**

Tengah malam, di rumah sakit Trihexia.

Bip Bip Bip

Terdengar suara dari sebuah monitor di salah satu ruangan VIP rumah sakit. Monitor itu menunjukkan angka-angka dan garis-garis merah, hijau, dan biru. Monitor itu terhubung ke aliran listrik rumah sakit dan juga seorang pasien laki-laki yang terbaring lemah di sana.

Dari yang monitor tunjukkan, laki-laki itu memiliki tekanan darah yang normal dan detak jantung yang seirama berdetak. Laki-laki itu merupakan salah satu korban dari kecelakaan lalu lintas beberapa jam yang lalu. Laki-laki itu adalah Naruto.

Sekarang, Naruto terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur di dalam ruang VIP. Raynare lah yang memasukkannya kesini. Saat ini, Raynare duduk menemani Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia sudah menangis sejak beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan cara mendorongnya. Akibatnya, Narutolah yang terkena dampak langsung dari kecelakaan tersebut.

Kemudian, Naruto dalam masa kritis dan Raynare lah yang mengoperasinya. Kesedihan masih terasa di hati Raynare. Ia tak mau pulang meskipun kedua orangtuanya sudah menjemputnya ke rumah sakit sesaat setelah mengetahui Raynare terlibat dalam kecelakaan kemarin.

Kedua orang tua Raynare bersyukur bahwa Raynare baik-baik saja. Mereka diceritakan oleh Raynare tentang Naruto yang menyelamatkan sambil menangis sedih. Mereka turut prihatin mendengarnya dan mereka ingin melihat siapa yang menyelamatkan putri mereka. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Naruto yang terbaring lemah. Mereka berdua melihat Raynare yang menangis sedih, Raynare yang mengerti ekspresi kedua orangtuanya mengangguk pelan.

Kedua orangtua Raynare akhirnya mengerti apa yang Raynare rasakan. Mereka pun memakluminya dan meninggalkan Raynare untuk menemani Naruto.

Bip Bip Bip

Garis-garis hijau yang naik turun terus bergerak di layar monitor saat ini. Raynare masihlah menampakkan ekspresi yang teramat sedih. Dia menatap wajah Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Naruto ..., cepatlah bangun ... Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu ..."

Bip Bip Bip

"U-ugh ..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan erangan lemah. Raynare terkejut dan segera memanggil namanya.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau dengar aku! Bangunlah!"

"Ray-nare-san ...?"

"Ya, ini aku ..."

"Di-mana ... aku?"

"Kau di rumah sakit, Naruto ..."

"Ru-mah ... sakit ...? Ugh!"

"Naruto! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Coba kuperiksa dulu."

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi ketika Raynare menggenggam tangan Naruto sambil berharap ia segera bangun. Setelah mengecek tubuh Naruto, Raynare bernafas lega. Naruto baik-baik saja walaupun masih belum bisa duduk.

"Raynare-san ... Aku ... ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu ..."

"Aku juga ... ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, Naruto ..."

"Aku ... menyukaimu ..."

"Aku juga ... menyukaimu, Naruto ..."

"Begitukah ...? Hehehe ... Syukurlah ..."

Mereka berdua mengucapkan pengakuan yang telah mereka pendam. Tersenyum bahagia, Naruto dan Raynare saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Namun, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

"Raynare-san ..., ada apa dengan ... kakiku ...?"

Raynare yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menunduk lemah. Ia sudah menduga kalau Naruto akan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kedua kakimu ... sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan lagi, Naruto ..."

Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang. Ia tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Di pikiran Naruto, kata-kata itu terus berulang.

"Bohong ..."

"..."

"Tidak mungkin ..."

"..."

"Haha haha hahahaha ..."

"Naruto ..."

Naruto tidak berteriak marah ataupun kesal saat mengetahui kedua kakinya sudah lumpuh. Dia hanya berbaring sambil memejamkan mata untuk meredam emosi yang mengalir sedih di dalam hatinya.

Akan tetapi, air mata turun dari kedua matanya yang terpejam. Dia ... menangis dalam diam. Tak berselang lama, di tengah-tengah suasana tersebut, Naruto mengucapkan hal tak terduga.

"Raynare-san, kita ... sebaiknya jangan pernah bertemu lagi."

Deg

'A-pa ...?'

Raynare begitu terkejut dengan itu.

"Ke-napa, Naruto ...? Aku ... aku minta maaf! Akulah yang menyebabkan dirimu menjadi seperti ini! Jika saja aku lebih memperhatikan sekitar, kedua kakimu tidak akan lumpuh! Maka dari itu aku ... aku minta maaf! Dan ... aku mohon padamu, Naruto ... Jangan, jangan meninggalkanku, Naruto ..."

Raynare berkata sesugukan. Dia tak rela jika tidak dapat bertemu dengan Naruto lagi.

"Bukan seperti itu ... Aku ... hanya tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, Raynare-san ... Seorang yang lumpuh sepertiku, tidak pantas bersamamu ..."

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Naruto begitu menyukai Raynare, tidak, dia mencintai Raynare. Untuk itulah dia berkata seperti itu, dirinya tak ingin menyusahkan Raynare.

"Naruto ... Aku tidak perduli! Aku menyukaimu apa adanya! Tidak perduli kau lumpuh atau tidak! Kaya atau miskin! Aku menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintai lebih dari apapun! Makanya ... jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto ..."

"Raynare-san ... Aku ... apa yang kau lihat dariku? Wajahku biasa-biasa saja. Keuanganku tidak banyak. Perkerjaan tidak jelas. Lalu, apa yang kau lihat dariku?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau ... tidak mengingatku, Naruto ..."

"Mengingat-mu ...?"

"Dulu, aku terlibat penculikan. Aku takut sekali waktu itu. Yang menculikku berjumlah tiga orang pria. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mereka bertiga memukuliku untuk membuatku diam. Namun, untunglah aku menangis kencang saat itu. Karena, kau lah yang mendengarnya. Kau datang menolongku, padahal kau hanyalah seorang anak kecil."

Mendengar cerita itu membuat Naruto ingat bahwa ada seorang anak perempuan yang ia coba selamatkan waktu kecil.

"Hasilnya tentu saja sudah dipastikan, kau babak belur menghadapi mereka bertiga. Kau terus berjuang mencoba untuk menyelamatkanku hingga suara berisik timbul akibatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, orang-orang datang ke gedung bekas. Walaupun letaknya sedikit jauh dari pemukiman warga, suara berisik itu membuat mereka datang."

Naruto dan Raynare seperti bernostalgia saat ini. Naruto memang telah lupa kejadian waktu itu karena sudah lama. Namun, Raynare mengingatkannya kembali kepada saat-saat dia mencoba menyelamatkan seorang anak perempuan yang diculik.

"Berkat itu, para penculik itu ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara atas penculikan dan penganiayaan anak dibawah umur. Sejak hari itu, aku selalu membayangkan wajahmu, sikapmu yang berani mengorbankan tubuhmu untuk menyelamatkanku. Kucoba untuk terus mencarimu setelah kau pergi begitu saja sesaat setelah para warga datang. Namun, aku tak bisa menemukanmu. Kedua orangtuaku mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat seorang anak yang ciri-cirinya persis seperti yang kuceritakan keluar dari gedung dengan keadaan penuh luka lebam. Kedua orangtuaku juga mencarimu, tapi tetap tidak menemukanmu."

Ah~, dia benar-benar ingat sekarang. Dirinya memang langsung pergi dari sana sesaat setelah para warga datang. Naruto pergi sambil tersenyum, dia bersyukur orang-orang telah datang ke gedung itu dan membuat dirinya dan anak perempuan itu selamat. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan gedung itu untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak ingin membuat kedua orangtuanya khawatir karena ia pulang terlambat dikarenakan hari memang sudah sore pada saat itu.

"Pertemuanku kembali denganmu adalah ketika kau datang dengan wajah kasihan ke kedai ramen."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar Raynare menyebutnya begitu.

"Aku begitu terkejut melihatmu. Wajahmu tak pernah lepas dari ingatanku. Aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu. Menunggumu untuk mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata untukku. Namun, kau diam saja seakan kau lupa. Yah, memang wajar jika kau lupa. Mengingat pertemuan pertama kita begitu."

Naruto sekali lagi tertawa ringan menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Aku memperhatikan raut wajahmu yang pada saat itu terasa kasihan sekali karena perkerjaan terancam punah." Raynare juga tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu. "Lalu, saat ramen pesananmu tiba dan kau ingin memakannya, kau ... tiba-tiba terjatuh. Aku begitu terkejut hingga tak mampu bereaksi langsung, meskipun diriku seorang dokter. Aku begitu cemas melihat keadaanmu. Setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diperiksa, ternyata yang menyebabkan dirimu begitu adalah karena kau sering makan makanan instan dan dengan rasa pedas yang berlebihan."

Naruto teringat rasa nyeri yang teramat sakit waktu itu.

"Aku marah, sangat marah. Seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatannya."

Naruto mengarahkan matanya ke arah lain, tak sanggup melihat wajah marah Raynare. Dirinya mengakui bahwa ia salah. Dan Raynare juga benar-benar khawatir sekali dengannya.

"Setelah kejadian itu, kau mengikuti saranku. Memesan ramen biasa di kedai. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kau begitu juga atau tidak jika aku tidak mengawasi."

Naruto melirik ke arah lain sekali lagi sambil tertawa garing.

"Kita terus bertemu di kedai, dan mengobrol hal-hal yang bisa membuat kita tertawa bersama-sama." Raynare tersenyum mengingat hal itu, begitu pun Naruto yang ikut tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Lalu ..., kemarin, aku ingin segera pulang untuk menjemput kepulangan kedua orangtuaku. Diriku tergesa-gesa untuk cepat sampai ke rumah sehingga ... aku tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahku."

Suasana tadi perlahan memberat. Insiden yang menyebabkan kedua kaki Naruto lumpuh begitu membekas di pikiran Naruto, Raynare terlebih lagi merasakan perasaan yang teramat bersalah.

"Aku terkejut ada yang mendorongku. Kulihat ke belakang, yang kulihat hanyalah dirimu yang mendorongku sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang cemas. Kemudian ..., dalam sekejap, kau ... tertabrak."

Keduanya diam setelah itu. Kesunyian ini bahkan lebih sunyi saat kau berada di hutan sendirian dan mendengar suara jangkrik yang entah berada dimana, dimana kau tidak bisa melihatnya barang sedikitpun.

Namun, suasana tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Sebab, Raynare memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan seorang dirinya lagi.

"Naruto ..., itulah alasanku mencintaimu. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, aku ... akan selalu mencintaimu, my Hero ..."

"Raynare-san ..."

Naruto melihat ketulusan di wajah Raynare tersenyum lembut yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Raynare-san ..., aku ..."

"Jangan khawatir tentangku, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu dan merawatmu. Aku seorang dokter bedah profesional, jadi jangan khawatir soal uang. Dan juga, bukankah kau mengajakku untuk keluar akhir tahun nanti? Jadi, bersemangat lah dan cepatlah keluar dari rumah sakit ini!"

Mata Naruto membola sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penuh akan rasa syukur.

"Ha'i!"

Akhirnya, keberuntungan pun berpihak kepadanya. Kini, sebuah perjuangan seorang anak yang mencoba mencari pahlawannya membuahkan hasil yang mengejutkan. Terkadang, cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan walaupun kita tidak menginginkannya.

Akan tetapi, semua itu bisa dilewati jika bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai.

Naruto dan Raynare. Keduanya saling menatap sebelum mendekatkan wajah masing-masing.

Cup

Ciuman singkat menghiasi ruangan VIP rumah sakit Trihexia dan disaksikan oleh langit malam kota Tokyo beserta bulan yang bersinar cerah melewati jendela kamar yang terbuka, sepoi-sepoi angin pun berhembus lembut menambah kesejukan tersebut.

**Ketika Keberuntungan Berpihak Kepadaku ...**

**End.**

**Author Note : **

Yah, ketemu lagi dengan saya, Sevirel Reshi Dashi.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus? Jelek? Sedih? Hmm, cerita ini kubuat atas request salah satu Author di FanFiction.

Jangka waktunya 4 Minggu. Mungkin kalian merasa berbeda saat membaca awal-awalnya, di tengah cerita, ataupun pada saat akhir-akhir cerita. Yah, itu karena saya membuatnya tergesa-gesa pada bagian mendekati akhir. Jangka waktunya udah mepet soalnya, hehehe.

Oh iya, saya tahu bahwa kata-kata yang asing seperti kata-kata luar negeri seperti Hero, imbuhan -san, dan sejenisnya harus dimiringkan. Namun, sengaja tak kubuat begitu. Mungkin untuk lain kali saja kupakai, entah kapan.

Komentar ya! Bagaimana pendapat kalian setelah membaca ini! Kesalahan ataupun yang lain, pokoknya beri pendapat kalian!

Dan juga, bagaimana pengemasan cerita yang saya buat dan susun? Berantakan ataukah pas? Hehehe.

Jika ada yang menanyakan cerita Magic in the World dan DXD Shippuden, saya tidak tahu kapan akan update. Karena keduanya belom dibuat untuk chapter selanjutnya. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan mengikuti event-event yang muncul dan mengambil request dulu.

Saya ingin membuat beberapa chapter untuk kedua cerita tersebut. Tapi ingat, saya memfokuskan untuk cerita Magic in the World. Yang DXD Shippuden saya buat karena mengingat kenangan SAMA, tapi tetap akan saya selesaikan kok. Kedua cerita itu akan saya selesaikan.

Yah, cukup sampai disini.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

Sekitar jam 13.50.

Sabtu, 19 Oktober 2019.

Sevirel Reshi Dashi, out.


End file.
